


Blue Heart - Red Soul

by TheCaillic



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating, F/F, F/M, Half Infected Paul Matthews, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Post-Apotheosis (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaillic/pseuds/TheCaillic
Summary: After the sorta, kinda, not really apocalypse Paul Matthews just wanted to move on with his life.  Unfortunately he felt like he couldn't do that in Hatchetfield.Two years afterwards Paul is happy and content for the most part. He has good days and bad days.After the sorta, kinda, not really apocalypse Emma Perkins moved on. She went to Colorado to put that dream of hers into action.Two years afterwards Emma is somewhat at peace and beaming. She has good days and bad days.
Relationships: Emma Perkins/Original Female Character(s), Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/John McNamara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Blue Heart - Red Soul

“You remember to take your meds?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, Good. Just checking.”

“Relax Em. Everything’s fine. Go have fun.”

Paul watched as Emma took a deep breath. 

“You’ve made me soft, you know that?” Emma said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah… I know.” Paul said as she moved to hug Emma. She happily returned it but lingered for a few moments.

“Are you gonna be okay, Emma?”

Emma hesitated and took a deep breath. Paul honestly felt more concern for her, then himself. Despite the fact that they had done this several times of the past couple of months it never got easier. Then again nearly nothing felt easy these days. 

“I’m just…. Being paranoid.” Emma replied. 

“Well, you kinda have a good reason for that.” 

The two of them smiled at each other. Emma moved to give Paul a peck on the lips. Emma once again lingered. Resulting in the two of them standing in the kitchen making out for a few minutes. Emma eventually had to move away to take a breath. Leaving Paul red in the face. 

“You expecting that kind of action from John tonight?” Emma asked.

That comment caused Paul’s face to go even redder.

“Sh.. Shut up.” Paul stuttered with a goofy look on his face.

Emma let out a snort. 

“I could ask you the same thing about Lia.” Paul said. Trying to cover up his own embarrassment. 

Emma smirked and opened her mouth to retort. 

“AHH, you know what. Never mind!” Paul shouted. 

He didn’t know how he managed to forget it so often, but Emma could be one of the crass people when she wanted to be. Some of the stuff she had could probably make Ted blush. 

Emma paused and just smiled fondly at Paul for a second. 

“I love you,” Emma said.

“I love you too, Em,” Paul said. “But you’re stalling.”

“I can’t help it!” Emma said over dramatically. “Spend the night with my hot boyfriend or spend the night with my hot girlfriend!?”

“I get why that’s a hard decision,” Paul said.

Emma suddenly remembered why she was going to hang out with Amelia in the first place.

“Okay okay, I’m heading out. Have fun with John.” Emma patted Paul’s shoulder while heading for the door. Paul gave her awkward thumbs up as she left.

Paul watched from the window as Emma drove off into the night. He let out a fond sigh and closed the curtain.

It had been almost two years since the Starlight Theatre Incident, and honestly despite the circumstances being far from perfect Paul was happy with how his life was going.

He had tried to stay in Hatchetfield after everything. He really did. But it had all become a reminder. 

Work

Beanies

The highschool

All of them forced him to remember back to the day. The day he stopped being human. 

After a while, Paul just couldn’t take it anymore.

Emma had left for Colorado to start her pot-farm about a month afterwards. She only ever came back to town to visit her nephew and brother-in-law every couple of weeks.

He and Emma had run into each other again by chance. They got lunch and talked about Emma’s life (not Paul’s, never Paul’s). Emma soon started taking a bit longer to head back to Colorado at the end of her visits. It made Paul’s heart swell for the first time in a long time. Knowing she wanted to make time for him. 

Around three months after Emma and Paul second first meeting something just broke in Paul. 

Paul invited Emma to his place. The two of them got to more talking. At some point, Paul explained how everything made him feel, and he… he just broke. He burst into tears for the first time in forever, and Emma sat there with him, comforting him while he let it all out. 

The next morning Emma asked him if he wanted to go back to Colorado with her. Just for a small vacation. To help take his mind off stuff. 

That small vacation shifted into something more. Pretty soon Paul’s thoughts shifted from ‘everything at home hurts’ to ‘the thought of leaving Emma hurts’. 

It took him a while to confess this to her, but he was glad he did. Surprisingly (and by surprising I mean not surprising at all) Emma felt the same. Paul moved in permanently and they started a while new life together.

Paul would join Emma when she went to visit Tim and Tom, but couldn’t stand to be there for very long. He would go visit Bill and Alice, but that was about it. 

Like he said, it hurt to be there, but he made an effort for Emma, Bill and Alice. Honestly he kinda just wanted to move on with his life. He felt like he couldn’t do that in Hatchetfield. Paul decided a long time ago that he wanted to try and move forward. He wanted to focus on the good things in his life. 

He had good days and bad days, but thankfully there have been a lot more good days lately.

Paul turned back to the living room and started looking around for anything he may have forgotten to clean up earlier. He had already done so twice earlier in the day but preferred to check instead of having John find something that he missed. 

About thirty minutes later Paul was searching for any leftover trash under the coffee table when he heard a voice.

“How you doing, Paul?”

Paul got up a little too quickly and bumped his head.

“Darn it!” Paul rubbed the back of his head. He looked up to see John McNamara with a concerned look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this one. If there's interest I'll be more than happy to keep writing it. Mostly one-shots probably.


End file.
